


Strength You Need 适宜强度

by AJ9527, storiesfortravellers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Interrogation, M/M, Paddling, Safewords, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为Avengerkink而写：安全词什么的弱爆了，Clint才懒得用呐。<br/>本文包含训诫、鞭挞等SM内容，某些场景可能对角色过于严苛，慎入。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength You Need 适宜强度

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strength You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480815) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Translator:NSTNTB "NB"

Proofreader: AJ9527 "AJ"

 

 

“底限？”Coulson问道。Clint认出那种照章办事的调调，多没新意啊。

“不设限。”Clint挑衅地一笑。

Coulson瞪了他一阵，继续问：“安全词呢？”

“我不需要。”Clint立刻回答。

Coulson对他挑了挑眉。Clint认得这个表情，意味着“你的胡扯挺逗乐，但我不会买账”。

“说真的，不需要。”

“我说了算。”Coulson指示道。他的声音并不大，但蕴含的强制力让Clint的脊柱爬过一阵战栗。

“那行，我的安全词是‘Coulson有个翘屁股’。”

“很好。你喜欢怎么干？”

“随你。”

Coulson向椅背靠了靠。“告诉我，你喜欢的做法。”他下令道。Clint试图藏起脸上得逞的笑意。他为自己能带出Coulson支配者的一面而自豪，尤其是他们现在本只处于“商量”的阶段。

Clint决定先试探下。“我想要你以能想象到的最秽乱的方式干我。一次又一次，直到我不能动弹。”

Phil的眼神变得幽暗，里面既没有恐惧，也没有厌恶。

看来Phil正有此意。

Clint可以肯定，他绝壁会爽翻天的。

 

~~~~

  
不仅仅是一夜情。

实际上，他们发展成了一夜情的反面。

Clint十分困惑和意外。

他又觉得没必要惊讶。别忘了，对方可是Coulson。

其余的事情基本在Clint意料之中。Coulson是一个极其循规蹈矩、照章办事的支配者。*一切*细节都必须经过明确敲定，而且他乐于遵守*所有*的规则和预防措施。

好在这和出外勤并没多大区别。Coulson也许满脑的计划、备用计划、利弊权衡，但这并不代表他禁止Clint，嗯，见机行事。

更棒的是：Coulson总是准备好了听取各种需求。他不会每件事都顺他的意，但他会认真考虑每一种渴望。

有些要求与Coulson的意愿相悖，Clint能看出来，但如果他特别想要，而Coulson并不特别厌恶，Clint总会得偿所愿。

比如说，Coulson真的不喜欢照他脸上打。他提起过，但Coulson的表情，眉毛拧起来的样子都清楚地表示他不乐意，Clint只好放弃。

直到有一回，Coulson用拍子把他的屁股打成了三瓣，Clint感受着新瘀伤的抽痛，那么鲜明，让人心跳的兴奋。当Coulson把他拉去床上时，他还保持着跪爬的姿势。

“扇我，”Clint道。也许这听上去像是哀求，谁知道呢。

“什么？”

“扇我耳光。用尽全力。”

“Clint--”

“我需要这个，求你了，Phil，我只是……真的想要。”

Phil犹豫着，但还是点了头。

“你准备好了？”

“是的，多来几次，行不？我想多挨几下。＂

“你确定？”

“是的。是。的。拜托。”

Coulson抽了他一边脸两次，又快又重。Clint知道Coulson根本没有用尽全力，但仍然，刺痛不已。

真他妈太爽了。

Clint刮了下嘴角上的血，用手指玩弄着，好像那是新鲜的刚开罐的颜料。

Phil把他弄上了床，抓着他后脑的头发，另一手做着准备工作。嘴唇的热度，在他的脊背和肩上游走，温柔但带着强占欲。当Phil进入他的时候，他感到被填满，好像被温水包围。

Phil总是如此，即使在他粗暴和加速的时候，依然犹如丝般顺滑。

奇异之处在于，Clint知道Phil愿意做某些事，只为了满足他。当然了，完美的支配者先生说他想让Clint满意，想帮助他实践他的幻想。但当Clint意识到那未见得也是Coulson的幻想时，他隐隐有些不安。

但他是Coulson，Clint提醒自己。没必要因为他遵守着高效支配者的准则而多愁善感。

这一切也不光是游戏和刺激。

因为，还包含了大量的口头交流。

大部分都是废话，Clint真不理解为何他们非要说这些。

尤其是一些烦人的细节。

比如：如果他们玩的时候Clint说了些蠢话，比如他说他想要Coulson惩罚他，接下来他们就必定会坐在一起讨论是否要在这关系中加一点规则，而如此又会有什么样的影响，诸如此类的无聊事。

好吧，也许他只是在装无聊。

因为想到Coulson随时，随地都可能因为他的行为惩罚他？那差不多是他听过的最他妈火辣的事。

所以这一点也许不算糟。但问题是，对话。大。量。的。

大量的问题Clint不得不回答。

倒不是说他总会回答。那样还有什么意思？

更别提Coulson总是要他重申他的“安全词”，在他们每一次玩花样的时候。尽管Clint从来不用。

还有，当然的，“事后护理”。

Clint真的，真的很厌烦那个词，不知怎么的，那让他感到沉重，粘稠，还有些恶心。

但Coulson特别重视“事后护理”。

这是他的规矩。即使Clint无恙，即使他神志清醒，他们也得躺在床上，严丝合缝地搂着。Clint不时地问“我们走完了这过场没？”也丝毫动摇不了Coulson。他只是说“嘘。”明显的，这是礼貌版的“天杀的闭嘴，老实呆在我怀里。”

好在他们滚床单的感觉还不赖，否则Clint不确定自己能受得了这些破事。

 

~~~~~

  
“试试窒息，”Clint要求道。

Phil，仅此一次，面露惊讶。

“用那话儿噎住我，”他尽力让自己听起来像个欲求不满，欠操的婊子，但他声音显得疲惫而虚弱。

Phil歪着头探视着他。

Clint叹了口气，让你的支配者操你的嘴直到窒息就那么难吗？他知道一大堆男人会趋之若鹜。

“你还好吗？”Phil问，完全跑题。

“妙不可言。”

Clint心里的滋味确实难以言表。是的，任务搞砸了。是的，破事发生了，他无法挽回。

但他经验丰富，知道怎么处理。

他想要的不过是他的男友——Coulson对他俩关系的定位——把他当成个不值钱的玩意儿，彻底掏空。他想要Coulson切断他的氧气，直到一切归于黑暗，麻木，寂静。

他寻思着能否教唆Coulson把自己折腾到不省人事。

但接着他看到了Coulson的表情。

“如果你真想要这个，可以等哪天我们两个脑子都清醒的时候好好谈谈。”

“去尼玛的。”半是叹息。

Coulson无视他的无礼。

“到床上去。”

“不要。”

“我们不必做什么——”

“给我想要的，否则我没必要留在这儿。”Clint想要停下，他想告诉自己在失去一切之前闭嘴，但他却盯着Coulson，挑衅的看着他的眼睛。

他想Coulson会把他踹出去。然后，如果Clint肯老实承认的话，然后他就彻底不知道还活个什么劲儿了。

但Coulson，又一次出乎了他的意料。

在他反应之前把他的肩膀钉到了地板上，Coulson用膝盖压制着他，另一只手猛地捏住他的下巴，还真挺疼的。

“我今天几乎失去了你，Clint！我差一点失去你！所以别他妈跟我扯什么你毫无感情，毫无需要，你只是来这里找操的！”

Clint看到Coulson的脸有些扭曲，因为气愤或者某种痛苦而痉挛着。他从未见过Coulson如此失控的样子。

Clint知道自己应该道歉。操，此刻他甚至应该跪下求饶。但某一部分的他——那个总是给自己惹麻烦的混球——让他想冲着Coulson叫嚣滚尼玛的。

他决定了，非这么说不可。

不知为何冒出来的却是一声呜咽。

他感到Coulson放松了下来，靠着他，抱着他，而他甚至忘记了把他推开。

“我不会离开的。”Coulson对他耳语。

Clint疼得不行。不可思议，这句话明明把他捞出地狱，却让他倍感痛楚，仿佛被硬生生撕开皮肤。

“我不觉得——我不能……”Clint说不下去。他无法告诉Coulson他做不到，不管Coulson想要的是什么，他很肯定自己无法给他。

“没事，”Coulson说，“没事的。”

Clint清楚Coulson错了。

他们躺了很久，直到Coulson轻柔的吻上他的侧额。“告诉我，我能做什么，Clint，拜托。”

他闭上眼睛。“之前我要求的。”

Phil呼出一口气。“你确定？”

“我需要这个，我需要忘记，Phil。为了忘记我做什么都行。”这是实话——Coulson终于让他说了出来。他已经没了恳请和乞求的心情，他就是需要。而Phil也明白了。

他抬头看出Phil并不乐意。但一阵长久的沉默后，Phil抿着嘴默许了。

这根本不像胜利，Clint只觉得松了口气。

即使这让他明白也许Phil愿意为他做任何事。

他跪下来开始摆弄Phil的皮带扣。

“给我看下你的‘安全标示’。”

他克制着翻白眼的冲动，做了个代替安全词的手势。但是他才不会用呢。

当Coulson的阴茎抵住他双唇时，他闭上了眼。通常他从不想错过自己舌头激发的Coulson的每一个表情。但此刻他只想好好含着，让Coulson进入他，放弃一切控制，被侵占，被强迫，忘记一切。

他等着看Coulson是否能给他这些，他得开口，还是Coulson会就这样给他。

Coulson知道的，当然，他知道。

Clint一直闭着眼睛，除了Coulson扶在他头上的手和对呼吸的强烈渴求，他脑子一片空白。

 

~~~~

 

几个月后，Clint窝在一张椅子里，脚绑在椅子腿上。

他被捆在这里不知多久了。

_他自找的。_

鞭挞在他屁股上肆虐。

_这不算什么，他受过更重的。_

一下。

_灼烧感。他破皮了吗？_

又一下。

_这事儿早就不好玩了。_

这次落在了他的大腿侧，Clint控制不住出了声。

一阵停顿。“Red, yellow, green, Clint？”Coulson问道。认为“Coulson有个翘屁股”作为安全词过于冗长，所以Coulson换成了经典的“红黄绿”，停缓行。

“Green.”他从齿缝里挤出一句。

_开玩笑，Coulson以为他这么快就不行了？_

又一下。他厌恶这声音，厌恶自己因为每一次的抽打而抽搐。

_也许Coulson **想** 让他退缩，那是行不通的。_

又一下，响亮地打在大腿上。Clint早就忘记这是第几下了。

_你能做到。你受得了。你可以——_

这次更重了，火烧一般。Clint不明白为什么，只知道肉体的破碎能让他解脱，别的都不行。

“Clint，你还好吗？”

 _不。_ “是的。”

“Clint？”

“Green！”他咆哮道。

又一下。

Clint闷哼了一声，并为此痛恨自己。

_这是他自找的。他费了几天功夫说服Phil给他一顿好打，好不容易才求来的。_

又一下重的，他的身体伤痕累累，饱受摧残。

_他是自作自受。_

啪

_他妈的怎么能这么痛？_

啪

_他妈的怎么还没结束？_

啪

_他开始抽泣了。操。他在哭泣，Coulson多半也看到了。_

“Clint？你要停下吗？”

“不。”

 _操你的，_ Clint想着。 _我才不要你的施舍。_

啪

_他能做到。拷问，催眠，枪伤他都不知经历了多少次，抽打算什么。_

啪

_为什么Coulson这么对他？_

啪

_他自找的。他清醒了，这是他想要的，他想要Coulson残虐他的身体。_

啪

_这他妈怎么回事？_

“Red, yellow, green？”

他喘息着，没有回答。

“Clint，停下来好吗？”Coulson低声问着。

“Green.”他声音紧涩。

“Clint—”

“Green！狗娘养的，”他不肯松口。

啪

_他没这么容易倒下。_

啪

_他不会说的。_

啪

_他不会说的。没有人—— **没有人** 能让他承认他已不堪重负。_

啪

Clint的闷哼变成了惨叫。

“Clint？”

“Green，”他成功地哼出一句。

啪

_不会倒下。_

啪

_不可能。_

啪

_Coulson到底在对他做什么？_

啪

_Coulson肯定是憎恶他。_

啪

_现在他真的快失控了。他妈的自找的。_

啪

_这他妈的怎么就能痛成这样？_

啪

_因为是Coulson，因为是他在撕扯他的血肉，而且他不愿停下。因为知道是Coulson在伤害他，让这痛上千万倍。_

啪

_撑住。_

啪

_他快要疯了。_

啪

_撑住。_

啪

_为什么Coulson要这样？他到底有什么毛病？_

啪

_没事的，他能熬过去的。_

啪

_Coulson怎么会喜欢这样对他？_

啪

_他真的受不了了，因为他觉得——_

啪

_他不能——这说不通——_

啪

_他不行了。他真的支持不住了。_

啪

_他在呜咽，抽抽搭搭。但Coulson依然在打他，他 **不会停下** 的。_

啪

_Coulson在背弃他。他唯一信任的人在 **弃他而去** 。这说不通，也不是真的，他知道。但当Coulson打他的时候，他清楚Coulson在伤害他而除了被背弃感，他感觉不到其他的。_

啪

_他妈的到底有什么毛病？不过是抽打而已，自作自受。_

啪

_撑下去。_

啪

_让他干什么都行，只要能停下，他妈的任何事——_

“Red，”Coulson说。

他不知道自己是不是听错了。

“Green，”他哭着呻吟。

_坏不了。坏不了，坏不了，坏不了。_

“我说了‘Red’。”Coulson说，“我们玩够了。”

他轻轻解开Clint，帮他在地毯上卧倒。

“操你，”Clint嘴硬，心底却从未如此感激。

  
~~~~~

  
Clint不打算讨论那天的事。

Coulson也难得的没坚持。在Clint的屁股恢复原状前，Coulson像普通朋友那样提供关心和陪伴，或者他在等Clint准备好和他“促膝谈心”。

Clint没什么好抱怨的。Coulson没计较他犯浑，考虑到在鞭打后他对Coulson的态度有多么恶劣。他当时头昏脑涨，但仍然清楚记得他推开了Coulson，真正的推开。

他记得自己像个可笑的小妞一样哭了半夜。Phil安抚着他，轻声宽慰着他，如同对待受惊的小动物。

当然，Coulson太正直，不可能因为他情况糟糕而离开，他更像是会因为“缺乏交流”而离开的类型。

失控事件过去整整一周，他们的关系还维持在“邦交正常化”的平淡期。Clint忍不住了，决定冒死一试。

“今晚有安排吗？”他去问Coulson，尽可能表现得漫不经心。

“有些事儿我们得先谈谈。”

“没兴趣。”

“你说过了。”

“那你为什么不听？”

“为什么你那时候不叫停？”

Clint开始跺脚，他紧张或是烦躁的时候的习惯。“你是不是只想要个标准的会求饶的婊子？”

Coulson看着Clint，很长一段时间。

“继续讲。”

“什么？”

“关于你认为的我想要的。”

“别给我上心理治疗课。”

“这是你一直硬撑着的原因吗？因为你觉得我想要你那么做？”

“不。” _操，Coulson真以为Clint那么蠢，竟然不知道Coulson其实并不喜欢那个吗？也许他以为那时候Clint已经神志不清了？_ “等等，我说了什么吗？当我，你知道，情绪不好的时候。”

“比如什么？”

“只是——算了。不，我不叫停不是因为我以为你想要。”

“那为什么？”

“我就是他妈的喜欢，好吗？”

“我们必须谈谈这个。”

“不然呢？”这样就能惹毛Coulson，让他觉得Clint不过是个疯子，不值得忍受，最终把他丢弃。

Coulson叹了口气，试着抚弄Clint的头发，但他避开了。

Clint咬紧颌骨。“如果你受够了，就他妈直说。”

Coulson靠近了一点。“我不想结束。你呢？”

“谁说我想了？”

“好吧。那让我们……搞清楚这件事。”

“没什么好搞清的，Phil。和从前一样就行了，真的那么难么？”他的语气带着威胁，暗示“别管闲事否则——”，但他心里明白，他太清楚Coulson对于威胁或是虚张声势从不买账。他有点恨自己蠢到这么说。

但Coulson再次靠近他，试探着。“好吧，但今晚不做爱。我会绑着你，试点其他的，但就这样了。”

“随便啦。”

不用鸡巴？有点不像Coulson的风格，但至少Clint挽回了局面。

实话说，这让他松了一大口气。

 

~~~~

  
当晚，Clint结结实实地捆在一把铸铁椅子上，椅子和地板之间用铁链固定。

Coulson果然没有食言。他另外搬了把椅子坐在Clint的正前方，双腿交叠，凝视着Clint的眼睛。

审讯场景。太他妈 _火辣_ 了。

“要我叫你长官么？”Clint一脸坏笑，“如果你抽我几下，我也许会配合你。”

Coulson没理这茬儿。

“跟我说说什么情况下你会承认自己很痛苦。”

Clint一愣神，“啥？”

“我等着呢。”

“这尼玛——你不是心理医生好吗，Phil，”Clint尽量压着火儿，愤怒只会让这混蛋确信他是对的。

“我也不想当，但别无选择。告诉我，最近一次你承认受伤，承认你很痛苦是什么时候？”

“我不吃你这套。”

“你会的。”

“给我松绑。”

“不。”

不？

“Phil，立刻给我松绑。”

“你有安全词，想停下就用它。”

真的假的？Phil想继续玩那个？

没搞错吧？

“我可以陪你整晚都在这儿扯淡，Coulson。但我不会玩什么‘交心游戏’。”

“是么，跟我说心里话让你这么难受？”

“滚你的蛋！”他忍不住爆粗了，因为Coulson在狠戳他的痛处。

“我是认真的，Clint。告诉我，你什么时候承认过痛苦的存在。不然我就开始分析你的种种，我们都知道你不想我那么做。”

Clint吐出一口气。“你今天有点过分了，你知道吧？”

“我有正当理由。讲。”

Clint想回绝，但如果这是Coulson作为支配者惩罚他的方式，那他必须忍受。

“小时候。”

“成年之后呢？”

“我不记得有过。”

“给我讲讲你的童年。”

Clint只得如实招供。

显然Coulson觉得还不够。“你什么情况下感觉自己到了极限？”

“你指什么？”

“不管什么，只要是你无法处理的。肉体或是精神，痛苦或是愉悦，让你觉得再也承受不住。”

“没什么我受不了的。”

“那说说差一点受不了的时候。”

“我应付自如。”

“应付什么？”

“不管什么。这问题太他妈蠢了，Coulson。”

“你只是不想回答而已。告诉我——任何一次——当你觉得自己撑不过去的时候。即使是暂时的。”

Clint挫败地叹息。

经过半个小时冷静、理智的对话（从Coulson的角度），Clint勉为其难地应付着。

但Coulson还有更多问题，简直没完没了。

Clint最终失去了耐心。他知道Coulson就等着呢，而不让他得逞是他坚持这么久的唯一理由。

“你他妈满意了没有，Phil？很有趣吧？我狗屎一样的过往娱乐了你吗？这个可悲的倒霉蛋是不是让你很爽啊？”

Coulson的下巴危险地咬紧。Clint知道他生气了。

这让Clint兴奋，欲望在他皮肤下涌动。

但Coulson又开口了。“当别人问你是否受够了，你怎么回答？”

“没有。我还没爽够呢当然要继续了。”

“Clint，回答我。你受够了吗？！”

“操，没有！”Clint只知道答案是没有，他的回答永远是没有。

“如果是我问你，‘我太过分了吗’？”

“一样的回答。”这越来越不好了，他能感觉到愤怒在胸中聚集，这越来越不好了。

“你想要我停下吗？”

“你就这点本事吗？！”他冲他吼叫。他快要垮了，潜意识中，他面对的是每一个试图摧毁他的人，每一个笑看他濒临崩溃的人。

“你到极限了吗？”

“永远到不了，你这狗娘养的！”他吼回去，差点从椅子里挣脱。

Coulson抱住Clint，让Clint知道他就在身边，安抚着他，一切都会过去，一切都会好起来。

很长时间Clint才平静下来，呼吸逐渐和缓。他等着Coulson解开自己。

Coulson没那么做。

“准备好回答更多的问题了吗？”

“你他妈耍我吗！”

“你可以叫停的。”Coulson提醒他。

Clint沉默了，还要玩那一套？

他又有点想吼叫了。但他强迫自己平静，看上去不为所动。

他另选对策。

“你不能逼我说安全词，谁都知道一个合格的、负责任的支配者不会强人所难，故意这么做。”

“没错，但我现在不是你的支配者，只是一个关心你，爱你的人。如果你不肯说出你的极限，不愿承认你有极限，我是不会停下的。”

“如果你不是我的支配者，干嘛还捆着我？”

“我不是以支配者的身份绑着你，我只是没兴趣再听你胡扯掩饰了。”Coulson笑了一下，Clint能看出他承认了自己逻辑的小缺陷。这让他有些宽慰。

但Clint的心疲惫不堪，他已经没力气去想也不指望自己还能有什么好转、回归正常之类的。

“得了吧，我说……这解决不了什么，Phil，我不会变成你想要的那种人……”此刻他已经不是抗议了，他只是在告解。

“我想要什么样的人？”

Clint没有回答。

“你想象不到我有多难熬，Clint。”

Clint同意，没有人会像Coulson一样忍受自己，那真是太受罪了。

他只好继续闭嘴。

Coulson此刻脸色沉重，Clint能感觉到他的失落和担忧，以及痛心。

他毫不介意Clint目睹他悲哀的表情。

“你不知道这感觉糟透了。是我让你相信我，向我敞开内心……结果我他妈的都搞砸了。”Coulson说着落下泪来。

搞什么飞机啊？

“其实你好多次都想让我住手吧？我还以为那是你想要的，其实……”

“没那回事！”Clint抢着说。

Coulson看了他一眼。

“好吧，也许上次过火了。但那微不足道好吗，别大惊小怪的，只是……有点不适应。”

这回答让Coulson看起来更难过了。

“该死的，你到底想怎样，Coulson？”

Coulson 靠坐在椅子上。“我想让你快乐，情感上，身体上，所有一切。我们可以玩刺激，但是要有限度，不能让你无止境地折磨自己，我想……”他弯下腰，把脸埋进掌心，“我想给你安全感，Clint，为此我什么都愿意做。”

“这是完美的支配者的标准吗？”

“很可笑，是吧？因为我彻底搞砸了。”

愧疚感淹没了Clint，他说不出话来。他不知道Coulson是这样想的，他真的不知道。

“对不起。”Clint说。

这是实话。

Coulson把他的椅子拉近了一点，膝盖碰着Clint的，一只手轻轻抚上Clint的脸。

“如果你把我当成敌人，我们就没办法再继续了。”

他是这样想的吗？

Coulson又开口了，“我要你说出来，Clint。”

“我不能……”

Coulson靠得更近，用脸贴着他的。“即使你言不由衷，Clint，就当是为了我，说出来，就这一步。”

他接着在他耳边细语，温柔的，带着爱意的，“我需要你这么做”，一次又一次。Clint感觉快要溺死了。他以前受过的刑讯都他妈不值一提。Coulson才是最致命的。

终于，他受不了了。

他再也受不了这一切了。

“Red.”

声如蚊鸣，Coulson要不是近在咫尺绝对听不见。

但他说出来了。

Coulson给他松了绑，亲吻他，感谢他，好像这有什么意义，好像他好起来了。

“我不会……我成不了你想要的那种人的，Phil。”

“你就是我想要的，从来只有你。”

“不可能，我……”

Phil拍了拍Clint的脸颊，Clint克制着顺势钻进他怀里的冲动。不过Coulson张开双臂的拥抱让Clint的努力付诸东流。

“我们会想办法搞定的。不急在今天，Clint，不管花多久，我们会做到的。”

又看到Coulson眼中的泪光，Clint不确定那是因为欣慰还是开心，或者是失望。

这是他第一次意识到Coulson和他一样害怕失去对方。

“好吧，也许我们可以。”Clint说。

他是真的这么希望。

 

 

—FIN—


End file.
